A Dragon Tale
by FirstFandomFangirl
Summary: A story that I wrote for my younger siblings. Lots of OCs based on my siblings and I, mild HiccupXAstrid.
1. Chapter 1 -- The Attack

**This is a story I'm mainly writing for my younger siblings. Please don't yell at me if doesn't make much sense, it's mainly supposed to be funny (also my timeline may be messed up). Lots of OCs, mild HiccupXAstrid.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Attack

Lidyah leaned on the railing and sighed as she watched another dragon streak past. It seemed everyone had a dragon these days except for her family. Her father didn't trust dragons, so no one in their family was allowed to have one. Especially her, since she was the rebellious one. Her younger brother, Hosaf, loved dragons as well, but he was too afraid of their father to try and befriend one. The only dragon Lidyah had ever talked to was Toothless, but just about everyone knew him (her father didn't).

Lidyah stood up straight and gasped as an explosion rocked the island. She glanced at the dock and saw ships—enemy ships. They had the Outcast's crest on them. She rushed downstairs and found her father searching for his weapons.

"I don't use these to fight dragons anymore," he called to her. "But I can still fight Outcasts!" He grabbed a big hammer and ran out the door into the fray. Lidyah grabbed a large knife and followed.

Before she could get far, however, she heard a cry. She spun around and saw a little girl trapped under a fallen beam. Lidyah dropped her knife and ran to help, working with another girl to lift the beam enough for the little girl to climb out. By the time she was finished, her father was already on the docks. As Lidyah ran towards him, she saw something bad. The Outcasts were loading people on their ships, prisoners to take back to their island. Just as they were being run off, her father was grabbed and tossed onboard. Lidyah gasped and ran faster, trying to get to the ships. Someone grabbed her arm, trying to hold her back, but she swung her knife at them and they let go. She ran to the end of the dock, but it was too late. The ships were too far away. She threw her knife in the ground and it stuck there. She mumbled some grumpy words and stalked back to her house, where Hosaf was waiting.

"What happened?" He asked. As she explained, he frowned. "Does that mean you're in charge 'till he gets back?"

"Yup. And you know what the first thing I'm going to do is?" She replied, starting to smile.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Get a dragon."


	2. Chapter 2 -- The Changewing

**Next chapter! (Yay!)**

* * *

"I want a dragon!" Hosaf complained.

"You can't have one yet, you're only eight." Lidyah explained patiently.

"But I still want one! I want a Night Fury, like Hiccup!"

"Hosaf, you know there's only one of those."  
"Then I want a Whispering Death!"

"Let me get back to you on that." Lidyah sighed as she pulled a bag onto her shoulder. "I'll be back in a couple days. There's food in the closet. See ya!" Lidyah marched out the door, ignoring Hosaf's complaints. She walked straight to the docks and got in a small boat. She rigged up the sail and sailed off.

Lidyah squinted at her compass, then her map in the fading light. She had sailed all afternoon and the sun was going down. She lit a candle in the middle of the boat and traced the letters on the sketched map. "Changewing Island…" she muttered, turning to the looming shape in front of her. Since the wind had died down, she lowered the sail and began to row towards the island. As she got closer, she saw dozens of blinking multicolored lights in the trees. _Changewing eggs._ She thought. She rowed onto the beach and pulled the boat a little ways onto the sand, so it wouldn't drift away while she slept. She pitched a tent made of yak hide and fell asleep.

The next morning, Lidyah woke up to faint growls. Alarmed, she poked her head out of her tent, but the sound was only some Terrible Terrors scrapping on the beach. As she stretched and searched through her bag for breakfast, she noticed that one nest, not very far from her tent, hadn't been moved at all, although all of the others had. She got a little closer and saw one shining egg in the center of the nest. It was all alone. She walked back to her tent, not wanting to seem threatening if the mother was nearby. She walked through the forest later in the day, trying to find a Changewing to train, but they were hidden well. When she came back to her beach, she saw that the egg still hadn't been moved. "Maybe the mother is gone… killed or captured." Lidyah said to herself. She decided to wait another day or two before jumping to any conclusions, though, because she didn't want to take an egg from its mother. Changewings are very picky about that sort of thing.

The next day, as the egg still hadn't been moved, Lidyah decided to take the chance and took the egg. She nestled it in a blanket inside her bag and set off, back towards Berk. As she glided along, she stared at the egg. _What makes it glow like this? _She wondered. As she pondered this, the egg suddenly jumped. "Wah!" Lidyah said out loud, almost dropping the egg. "It must be hatching!" she whispered in awe. As if proving her right, a long crack split the egg in half, and a tiny, ice-blue Changewing tumbled out. Remembering from the Dragon Manuel that newly-hatched Changewings can spray acid, Lidyah very gently picked it up, hoping it wouldn't attack her. Fortunately, the dragon sat quietly in her hand, watching her calmly. Lidyah smiled and stroked it gently. "I've never seen a blue Changewing before." She murmured. "You're very special." The dragon continued staring at her. "I'm Lidyah, your new mistress. And friend."

"You brought back a BABY dragon?" Hosaf squealed.

"I sure did." Lidyah gently set the dragon in a basket lined with fleece.

"What's his name?" Hosaf asked curiously.

"Actually it's a "her"." Lidyah corrected him. "And I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"Icy-Blue-Changewing?" Hosaf suggested.

"Ha-ha-ha, no." Lidyah grinned.

"Venom?"

"How about something blue-themed?"

"Um… Icey?"

"It's a Changewing. It doesn't shoot ice."

"Ooh! I know! How about…" Hosaf spun around dramatically. "…Shard?"

"Shard…" Lidyah stroked the tiny dragon's back gently. "That's actually a good one."  
"Of course it is! I'm the amazing Hosaf!" Hosaf struck a pose. Lidyah giggled.

"Sure. Anyway, tomorrow I'm taking her to Hiccup for some tips on training her. Do you want to come along?"

"Are you kidding? You're not leaving me behind again!" Hosaf plopped down next to her and stared at Shard. "She's cute. Maybe when I get older I can get a Changewing."

"Maybe." Lidyah nodded vaguely. "It's time for bed," She told him, standing up. "for all of us."

"Okay. Can Shard sleep in my room?" He asked hopefully. Lidyah smirked.

"No, she's sleeping in my room."

"Aww!" Hosaf looked disappointed.

"We sleep in the same room! Remember?"  
"Oh yeah!" Hosaf perked up and bounced up the stairs to their room. Lidyah smiled and followed, carrying the basket.


	3. Chapter 3 -- The Scaldron

**These chapters are steadily getting longer...**

* * *

_Three years passed. Today is Hosaf's birthday, and he was grown into a strong 11-year-old. Lidyah is now a nimble 16-year-old. Shard became a fast light dragon, with many tricks including spitting acid on command. Hosaf still does not have a dragon, but this state will not last for long…_

"Race you to the dock!" The village braggert, Snotlout, shouted. Lidyah sighed and nodded as Snotlout and Hookfang, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, dashed towards the docks. Shard, although having fallen behind at Hookfang's fast start, shot towards the docks at high speeds, soon overtaking him. Shard vanished halfway through the race, making it look like Lidyah was flying by herself. As she touched down, Snotlout yelled from behind her, "You just had a head start! That's all!"

"Actually, you had the head start." Lidyah chuckled.

"Well…actually, Hookfang was just… tired! From all the other… races! That he's won today!" Snotlout stammered. "I gotta go!" He dashed off.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Hosaf cheered, running up to her. "You sure showed him!"

"I sure did." Lidyah grinned as Shard hissed her approval.

"Lidyah, you know what today is, right?" Hosaf asked, becoming serious.

"Thorsday?" Lidyah joked.

"It's my birthday! You know that!" Hosaf sighed, exasperated.

"Hmm, it is? How old are you today?" Lidyah scratched her chin as if trying to remember something.

"Eleven! And remember what you told me I could do on my 11th birthday?"

"No… what?" Lidyah giggled.

"GET! A! DRAGON!" Hosaf groaned.

"Oh! Right!" Lidyah smacked herself gently and chuckled. "I knew that."

"Sure. Let's go!" Hosaf grabbed her arm and pulled her towards Shard.

"Alright, alright." Lidyah climbed on Shard's back and pulled Hosaf up after her. "What kind of dragon do you want? Gronkle? Nadder? Fireworm?"

"Lidyah, you know fireworms are WAY too small AND hot to ride on." Hosaf rolled his eyes.

"Yep, I do. So what do you want?"  
"Well… I want an EXOTIC dragon."

"Like… what?"  
"Like a Whispering Death, or a Night Fury!"

"Only one."  
"I know, I know. Although, I don't want a Whispering Death because I might hurt myself when it digs."

"Then what do you want?" Lidyah asked, gently tapping Shard to get her started.

"Hmm… how about a Scaldron?" Hosaf grinned.

"As far as I know, no one's ever trained any of those before. And it's rather dangerous to keep one, because it needs those poisonous flowers, Blue Oleander, as food."

"That's true, but you trained a Changewing! You can train a Scaldron!"  
"Alright, I can try. I do know where they hang out!" Lidyah leaned to the right and Shard shot off.

"This is where Scaldrons live?" Hosaf asked in awe as he stared into the rippling water.

"Well, they feed here, anyway." Lidyah pulled a blue flower out of her pouch and tossed it into the water. A moment later, 3 or 4 sets of jaws snapped at it. "Oh Hosaf, what color do you want?" Lidyah asked, turning to him.

"Um… red! No, orange! Wait. Black!" Hosaf looked indecisive.

"The normal color is green to blue." Lidyah threw another flower in and watched as the dragons fought over it. "Green, blue-green, another green, a blue…there's a yellow one! And an orange one!"  
"I want a black one!" Hosaf whined.

"Just wait a moment," Lidyah murmured, tossing more flowers in. The shapes under the water kept coming up to snap at them, then diving back down. "I think I'll have to go down there. Wait here." Lidyah dove into the water.

Under the water, Lidyah could see all the dragons, but they ignored her. Hosaf was tossing flowers in the water and keeping them occupied, so she could swim around in safety. She saw plenty of normal colored ones, but no black ones. After waiting as long as she could, she came up for air.

"Did 'ya see one?" Hosaf started to ask, but suddenly a Scaldron attacked, shooting scalding water at him. He ducked, screaming.

"You okay?" Lidyah asked, pulling herself up on the rock.

"Yeah… ow. That water is hot!" Hosaf shuddered.

"What shot that anyway?" Lidyah squinted at the water. "Hosaf… I think that's your black one!"

"Really?" Hosaf nearly fell off the rock in an effort to see it.

"Right there!" Lidyah gently set a flower in the water, and a black head rushed up to grab it.

"Yes, it is black! Let's bring it home!" Hosaf bounced up and down.

"Easier said than done." Lidyah muttered, pulling out the rest of her flowers. She climbed on Shard and motioned for Hosaf to follow her. Hosaf climbed on and they slowly rose into the air.

"That was hard." Hosaf sighed as he dropped the last Blue Oleander on the ground. The Scaldron rushed forward and snapped it up as Lidyah closed the door of the training center.

"Hosaf! DUCK!" Lidyah yelled as the dragon spewed boiling water at him. Hosaf hit the ground and covered his head.

"Hurry up and train this guy, Lidyah! Before he kills me!" he yelled in a panicked tone.

"Relax…" Lidyah said slowly as she approached the Scaldron. It tossed its head and growled, out of water for another blast. Lidyah gently put her hand on its nose and it nickered softly. "Right. Now Hosaf, come over here." Hosaf slowly edged towards it, looking nervous. "It's okay. Keep coming." Lidyah prodded him.

"Okay." Hosaf put his hand over hers and she slid her hand out. The dragon stared at Hosaf for a moment, then started licking him. "Ha! Whoa! Stop!" Hosaf chortled.

"Well THAT was easy." Lidyah giggled.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Lidyah asked.

"I was thinking… Shadow!" Hosaf said dramatically.

"Shadow is overused." Lidyah thought for a moment. "How about Ebony? Or Obsidian?"

"What's that mean?"

"I think they're both some sort of black rocks."  
"I like Ebony." Hosaf stroked Ebony's muzzle.

"Good. That's a good name."  
"Can I teach him some tricks?"

"Like what?"  
"Like… fishing! Shard does it!"  
"I raised Shard from a hatchling. You've had Ebony for less than an hour. I think we should wait for you to bond some more first." Lidyah chuckled. "Well, I need to get back to Shard. You two have fun!" she turned to leave.

"Wait! What if he tries to kill me again?" Hosaf called after her.

"Relax. He's tamer now. Bye!" Lidyah walked off.

A couple of hours later, Lidyah and Shard flew back to the training area. "Hi Hosaf! How's it going?" Lidyah called as she walked through the gate.

"Just fine!" Hosaf replied. He was sitting against a wall and watching Ebony lap up some water.

"Why… are you letting him drink so much?" Lidyah arched her brow.

"It's for a trick I taught him! Watch. Ebony!" Hosaf called, turning to the dragon. Ebony looked up and waited. Hosaf slowly swirled his pinky in a circle, then pointed with it at the wall. Then he clapped his hands together loudly. Ebony let out a blast of steaming water at the wall.

"Wow, Hosaf, that's great! Now he can fire on command!" Lidyah praised.

"Not only that, but if I don't do the pinky thing, and just clap, he blasts whatever he happens to be facing, so when we're fighting we can attack without complicated maneuvers. Eventually I'm gonna teach him a voice command, but this'll have to do for now." Hosaf explained proudly.

"I never knew you were so good at dragon training." Lidyah ruffled his hair.

"Stoppit!" Hosaf complained, laughing.

"Fine." Lidyah stopped and walked over to Ebony, who was gulping up more water for another shot.

"Hey boy." She said, stroking his neck. Ebony nickered softly.

"Give him some flowers! Those blue ones!" Hosaf called.

"Okay." Lidyah pulled some Blue Oleander out of her pocket and tossed one towards Ebony, who snatched it out of the air and swallowed it with a gulp.

"He sure likes those." A voice commented from the entrance of the former arena. Lidyah jumped and turned around to see now 18-year-old Hiccup sitting on Toothless, a Night Fury and the last of his kind, in the gateway of the training grounds.

"All Scaldrons do." She shrugged. "Long time no see."

"I think it's been… at least a year since we last talked. So, how is Shard doing?" he asked, sliding off Toothless and walking towards her.

"Why don't you ask her?" Lidyah laughed out loud as Shard appeared inches away from Hiccup, who yelped and jumped back.

"Okay, okay. So, how you doing, Shard?" he asked. Shard gave him a quizzical look. "I see. How about you, Pan Lid?"

"Don't call me that, goof!" Lidyah threw a screw that had fallen off Shard's saddle at him and he ducked. "You used to call me that when we were little, and I was alright with it then," She added, seeing Hosaf's confused face. "But not anymore, or I'll call you Hiccy!"

"Agh! No! I surrender!" Hiccup moaned comically.

"Don't surrender yet! I wanna join your side!" Hosaf yelled, scrambling to his feet and running over to him.

"Two against one isn't fair." Lidyah smirked. "But three against three is."

"There's one of you." Hosaf pointed out.

"Nope. Shard!" Shard bounded over to her. "I have me, Shard, and Ebony. You have you, Hiccup, and Toothless. Though, I'd have to be an idiot to go against him." Lidyah pulled up her sleeve and stared at a long, pale scar on her arm where Toothless had burned her before Hiccup shot him down.

"We both know that was an accident." Hiccup sounded more serious.

"I know. Don't worry; I don't hold it against him." Lidyah started walking over to Toothless, but Hosaf pounced on her and knocked her to the ground.

"Ha! Surrender, Lidy—Pan Lid!" he shouted, trying to hold her down. Lidyah flipped him off her and pushed him into the dust.

"I have five years on you." She stood up. "And don't call me that, or I'll call you Garden Hose."

"Okay…" Hosaf coughed and stumbled back over to Hiccup, who patted him on the back.

"It was a good try." Hiccup chuckled. Toothless licked Hosaf and he laughed.

"So, what brings you here, Hiccup?" Lidyah asked, stroking Shard's neck.

"I heard some… rumors, about a giant black dragon in the training academy." Hiccup shrugged. "And apparently they were true."

"Yup! And he's mine!" Hosaf skipped over to Ebony and began petting him.

"Yeah… well, don't expect me to be jealous." Hiccup turned to Toothless, who head-butted him and nearly knocked him over in his excitement.

"Hey, Ebony." Hosaf began twirling his pinky in a circle.

"Uh oh." Lidyah ducked behind Shard. Hosaf pointed his finger at Hiccup, then clapped. Hiccup yelped as he jumped out of the way of a boiling stream of water. Toothless responded by sending a flurry of plasma blasts at Ebony and Hosaf.

"Whoa, settle down, bud." Hiccup put his hands on Toothless's head, who growled at Ebony. "He only did that because Hosaf told him to." Hiccup gave Hosaf a nasty look. "You do know that Night Furies can be deadly when angered?"

"Yes…" Hosaf looked sheepish.

"So, don't do that!" Lidyah put her hands on her hips and sighed. Hiccup just laughed.

* * *

**Just FYI, "Thorsday" is the viking version of Thursday.**


	4. Chapter 4 -- Orchid and Razorwing

"LIDYAH! LIIIIDYAAAAH!" A young girl's voice floated through the gate, and two little girls ran around the corner. They both stopped short when they saw Ebony. "Wow! That's a big dragon!" The taller one with curly hair exclaimed.

"You sayd it." The other girl remarked, using a strange accent.

"Hello, girls. What's up?" Lidyah asked, striding over to them.

"Well, we were waltching everyone flyling their dragons awound, and so we-" the straight-haired girl with the weird accent started to explain, but the other one cut her off.

"We want dragons!" the curly-haired girl stated.

"Oh. Okay." Lidyah shrugged.

"Who are these two?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the girls.

"I'm Mira!" The curly-haired girl said. "I'm older."

"And I'lm Anjaria, but peolple just cawl me Jawlia." The younger girl explained.

"Jaria, actually." Lidyah corrected.

"I sayd that!" Jaria argued.

"Just forget it. And you want dragons?" Hiccup walked over to them.

"Yeah!" Mira squealed.

"Okay. What kind?"  
"I want a DEADLY NADDER! A purple one! Dark purple, to be precise." Mira said confidently.

"Oookay. Jawla?"

"Jawia!" Jaria corrected.

"Jaria!" Lidyah sighed.

"Never mind! What kind of dragon, Jaria?"

"Well… I sawl one with four wings flyling above that island over there." Jaria pointed to a small island a couple miles off the coast of Berk. "I want her."

"How do you know it's female?" Hosaf asked.

"It was PINK! No self-respelcting MAYLE dragon would be PINK." Jaria wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Whatever." Hiccup mounted Toothless. "Mira, you can ride with me. Jaria, ride with Lidyah. Hosaf, keep training Ebony. We'll be back within the hour."

"There! There's one…. No wait. That's blue. Waitwaitwait! There's… a yellow one. No! There it is now!" Mira pointed in all directions looking for a dark purple dragon.

"That one's, like, gween." Jaria sighed.

"Oh." Mira lowered her hand and kept looking around. Then she gasped, staring at a Nadder on the ground. It was halfway hidden by a palm tree, but Mira knew it was the one. Slowly, she slid off Toothless, trying to land gracefully. Unfortunately, being over 50 feet in the air, she began free-falling instead.

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Mira screeched as she fell through the air. Toothless and Shard both dove towards her, trying to catch her before she hit the ground. Before they could get to her, however, a streak of blue flew past, nabbing her out of the air.

"Dad! Thank goodness you were around!" Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as Thornado and Stoick flapped up to Lidyah, Jaria and him.

"Very lucky thing that I was, or you coulda been hurt badly." Stoick said to Mira, who was hanging upside-down from her leg where Thornado had grabbed her.

"Yeah, (oof) got it, chief. (ow) Can I get back on (eech) Toothless now?" Mira squirmed uncomfortably.

"Sure." Stoick patted Thornado's side and he tossed Mira onto Toothless's back. "Why'd you jump off him in the first place?"  
"Well, I saw the perfect dragon for me, and I forgot I was in the air." Mira blushed as she said this.

"Alright then, let's go down and see it." Hiccup shifted his foot and Toothless began a slow descent to the ground, where they found Mira's dark-purple dragon eating a fish. Mira hopped off Toothless and ran and hugged the dragon, who turned and looked at her, confused.

"She's beautiful! I'm gonna name her Orchid." Mira squealed.

"How-how do you know it's a 'her'?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Please, Hiccup. You're the dragon master. You should know these things." Mira continued hugging Orchid, who didn't seem to mind.

"Okay then. Since "Orchid" doesn't seem to need any training, I'll just leave you two to… bond." Hiccup shrugged. "Okay, Jaria, let's go find your dragon."

"Which island did you see this dragon on?" Lidyah asked as Toothless and Shard flew off Berk.

"That one. Over theyare." Jaria pointed to a small island covered with trees.

"That's right next to the island where I found Shard." Lidyah commented. "I hope there aren't any wild Changewings on there."

"That dralgon I saw walsn't a Changewing." Jaria argued.

"I didn't say it was. Relax, we're almost there." Lidyah tapped Shard's side and she and Toothless glided to a stop on the sand. Jaria hopped off and started running into the woods.

"Jaria, stop! We don't know what's in there!" Hiccup tried to run after her, but tripped over his metal leg trying to dismount and sprawled onto the sand. Lidyah dismounted Shard, a little more carefully, and helped Hiccup up.

"Silly girl." Lidyah sighed. "We probably shouldn't yell for her, we might startle any dragons in there."

"Right. We should leave the dragons on the beach, so they don't threaten Jaria's mysterious four-winged dragon." Hiccup patted Toothless's nose and he and Lidyah walked into the woods.

"Jaria!" Lidyah called as loudly as she dared.

"Shh." Hiccup put a finger to his lips as a twig snapped. They both froze for a few seconds.

"What was that?" Lidyah whispered. In reply, Toothless bounded onto the path.

"Toothless! What are you doing here? I told you to stay on the-" Hiccup was cut off as a ball of fire exploded right next to him. "-beach. Okay, I think that's a good reason." Hiccup ran behind a tree as Lidyah stomped on the fire on the ground, trying to put it out. Just as she succeeded, another ball of flame lit another fire and she gave up, running behind Hiccup's tree. Toothless shot back, and they heard a roar.

"HEY!" a young girl's voice yelled. Hiccup poked his head out from behind the tree and saw Jaria sitting on a pink four-winged dragon's back.

"Jaria?! You-you're on a dragon?" he stuttered.

"Well DUH!" Jaria giggled. "I thoulght you were oultcasts!"

"Why would we be outcasts?!" Lidyah groaned.

"Razorwing thoulght you were." Jaria folded her arms.

"Oh, is that her name?" Hiccup asked, climbing on Toothless as Shard appeared on a nearby tree trunk.

"Yup! She loved me." Jaria hugged Razorwing, who made a growling/cooing sound.

"Okay then." Lidyah climbed on Shard's back. "Let's get back to Berk so Hiccup can get to work on that helmet."

"Helmet? What?" Hiccup looked confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Hosaf wants an airtight helmet that re-fills with air every time he gets to the surface for when he's riding Ebony and he goes underwater." Lidyah stated. "Think you can do that?"

"Oh… probably," Hiccup shrugged. "Although it might be difficult, I'm sure I can do something like that."

"Great! Let's go." Lidyah and Shard shot into the sky, and Toothless followed.


	5. Chapter 5 -- Wyldi

"Hey guys! Did you get those girls dragons?" Hosaf asked as Hiccup and Lidyah strode into the training area.

"We sure did! One of the girls, Jaria, got a new species of dragon!" Lidyah replied.

"Wow, really? Cool!" Hosaf grinned. "Did you tell Hiccup about my helmet idea?"  
"She did, yes, and I should go work on that." Hiccup turned around and walked out.

"I hope he can do it." Hosaf said.

"So do I. How's Ebony doing?" Lidyah asked, walking over and sitting down next to the tall black dragon.

"He's doing great!" Hosaf patted Ebony's side. "I fed him some more fish. He likes cod."

"I thought he only liked Blue Oleander." Lidyah pulled a flower out of her pocket and tossed it to Ebony, who snapped it up.

"Apparently not!" Hosaf grinned and threw Ebony another fish.

Hosaf's smile faded. "Do you think we'll ever get Dad back?"

"I don't know." Lidyah sighed. "Maybe someday. If we-" Lidyah was cut off as a tall girl with long brown hair and green eyes fell out of the sky and landed on Ebony. She bounced off him and crashed into the wall. Hosaf gasped and ran over to her.

"Uh… are you okay?" he asked, poking her gently. The girl sat up straight and stared at him.

"Darn it, Emerald! Don't throw me off!" The girl shook her fist at a semi-transparent shape in the sky.

"What is THAT?" Lidyah squinted at the dragon.

"That's Emerald. What's that?" The girl pointed at Shard.

"That's Shard, my Changewing. I meant, what species is your dragon?" Lidyah stared at the girl. "And who are you? I don't think I've seen you around the village."

"I'm-" the girl stopped and narrowed her eyes at her. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because... if I'm going to talk to you I want to know your name?" Lidyah frowned. "Why don't you want to tell me your name?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you an OUTCAST SPY?!" The girl jumped back.

"Um... no? Why are you so jumpy?"

"No reason." The girl sighed. "Fine. My name is Wyldi. I live higher up the island."

"Oh. And what species is your dragon?" Hosaf asked as the dragon glided down for a landing. It had two, thin, transparent wings and a slim, emerald-green body. It was wearing a light saddle made with strong vines and leaves woven together.

"I think she's a cross between a Changewing and a Night Fury." Wyldi replied, stroking the dragon's back.

"Really?" Hosaf looked excited. "Wow. We've never seen another Night Fury other than Toothless.

"Speaking of which, you'll have to be careful around Hiccup." Lidyah smiled knowingly. "He'll go nuts once he hears you have a dragon that's half-"

"NIGHT FURY!?" Hiccup dropped out of the sky from where he was riding away on Toothless. "REALLY? WHERE?" he glanced back and forth excitedly.

"A hybrid, actually. Half Night Fury, and half Changewing, I think." Wyldi continued petting Emerald. "I found her tangled up in a tree up near the peak of the island."

"There are trees up there?" Hiccup looked ecstatic.

Wyldi turned and looked at him suspiciously. "You sure are interested in my dragon... are you an OUTCAST SPY?!" she jumped back.

"What is with you and outcasts?" Lidyah sighed and walked over to Toothless, who was staring at Emerald curiously.

"Outcast? Me? What are you talking about!?" Wyldi glared at Lidyah.

"I didn't say you were an outcast!" Lidyah groaned. "I just wanted to know… whenever I ask you a question, you get all defensive. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's just all part of my mysterious past." Wyldi shrugged. "Never mind. Emerald's finished sniffing you guys out, and she says you're safe."  
"Whoa! How do you know that?" Hosaf's eyes widened. "Do you have a psychic connection with your dragon?"

"No. She signaled me." Wyldi winked at Emerald, who winked back.

"She's really smart." Hiccup commented. "A lot like Toothless. Half Changewing, huh? Can she go completely invisible? Can she make her wings visible? Or is she stuck this way?"  
"She's like this all the time. We've lived together for… five or six years now, and she's never changed, visibility-wise." Wyldi replied.

"Okay. Can she understand what we're saying?" Hiccup asked, walking around Emerald curiously.

"Probably. I've been talking to her for years." Wyldi stood stiffly next to her dragon.

"Does she have plasma blasts, and breathe fire, like Toothless, or shoot acid like Shard?"

"I know who Shard is, she's that blue dragon over there. But what is this 'toothless' dragon? A dragon with no teeth?" Wyldi asked.

"This is Toothless. He's my Night Fury." Hiccup patted the side of Toothless's head.

"Huh. And you call him "Toothless" because he has retractable teeth?" Wyldi asked calmly, turning back to Emerald.

"Yeah. Does Emerald have retractable teeth too?" Hiccup turned back to her.

"No. The other Night Furies I saw do."

* * *

**So, just FYI, Emerald is a hybrid at the request of my sister, please don't flame at me about it.**


	6. Chapter 6 -- Night Furies

Okay, before we start, a VERY special thanks to Saphirabrightscale for following and favorite-ing this story. Sorry for taking so long to post this/these chapters. Just BTW, l have the entire story finished, so, whenever I decide to put it up, I can.

Hiccup, Lidyah, and Hosaf stared in shock at Wyldi as she continued petting Emerald. Hosaf was the first to respond. "OTHER NIGHT FURIES?! REALLY? I THOUGHT TOOTHLESS WAS THE ONLY ONE LEFT!" he shrieked.

"Nope. No, there are lots of others. They're on this island a ways that-a-way." Wyldi nodded vaguely to the southwest.

"Other… Night Furies? Are-are-are-are you sure?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Yes I'm sure. Toothless has kind of an odd coloring, though. Most of the Night Furies I've seen have splotches of other colors, like blue, purple, green, and brown, but not straight black. He's the only one I've seen that's like that." Wyldi seemed not to notice the others' excitement.

"I have to go tell Astrid about this!" Hiccup dashed off.

"What's with you guys? It's like you'd never seen another Night Fury before." Wyldi turned to them with a quizzical look on her face.

"We haven't. Didn't we tell you that?" Hosaf waved his arms around, clearly ecstatic about more Night Furies.

"Maybe." Wyldi shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. You can go see them now."

"Very true." Lidyah nodded. "Let's go!"

"Wait! We should wait for Hiccup." Hosaf put a hand in front of her.

"Okay." Lidyah hopped onto Shard's back. "But he better hurry up. Or else I'm leaving without him."

"We're back!" Hiccup yelled, as he flew through the gate on Toothless with Astrid and Stormfly close behind.

"Wow, a half Night Fury?" Snotlout yelled as he barreled through after them on Hookfang.

"And half Changewing?" Fishlegs ran in, followed by Meatlug and the twins on their Zippleback.

"Great. Why did everyone have to come?" Lidyah groaned.

"They heard." Hiccup shrugged. "I can't blame them. An island full of Night Furies is pretty hard to pass up."

"Whatev. Let's go." Lidyah and Shard shot off, and the rest of the kids and dragons followed.

"Finally, a chance to see Night Furies in their natural habitat! I'm bursting at the seams!" Fishlegs squealed.

"Didn't you say that the last time we thought there was an island full of Night Furies?" Astrid asked, flying up next to him.

"Yes. I hope this time it actually is real." Fishlegs sighed.

"There it is!" Wyldi, perched on her Hybrid dragon, pointed to a dark shape looming in the fog.

"Cool." Hosaf breathed. "Um… do you think we'll meet any hostile Night Furies on the way in?" he added nervously.  
"Probably not." Wyldi shrugged. "I never did. Then again, my dragon's part Night Fury, so maybe they never thought her a threat."  
"Yeah. Great." Hosaf looked nervous.

"Even if there are, we can take them." Astrid said confidently. "Right Hiccup?" she turned to Toothless. Hiccup was gone.

Toothless, suddenly realizing that his rider was missing, turned to look and flopped off balance. He let out a panicked roar and began to spin towards the distant water. Astrid, making a hasty decision, jumped off Stromfly and landed precariously on Toothless. She managed to stop him spinning and get him the right way up.

"What happened?" Lidyah yelled, grabbing Stormfly's saddle.

"I don't know! Hiccup vanished!" Astrid yelled back.

"Well we have to find him! Did he fall off?" Hosaf asked, steering Ebony closer.

"Not likely. He's very good on Toothless." Lidyah flew wing-to-wing with Ebony. "Hosaf, you should probably let Ebony dive in the water for a minute. You know Scaldrons dry out if they're out of the water too long."

"Right." Hosaf tapped Ebony's neck and they dove into the sea together. They were under for about five seconds before they came back up. Hosaf was sopping wet.

"Is that uncomfortable? Being so wet?" Lidyah asked.

"Not really. It's kinda cool. As in cold." He shivered.

"Guys? Hiccup? Missing?" Astrid reminded them.

"Right." Lidyah nodded. "Snotlout, Fishlegs, see anything?"

"Just lots of fog." Fishlegs shuddered.

"Ditto." Snotlout said, swooping up next to her.

"You don't suppose there are Smothering Smokebreaths here, do you?" Hosaf asked. "Hiccup told me they like metal…"

"…and Hiccup has a metal leg." Lidyah finished. "Could be. But we're not near Breakneck Bog, are we?"

"We actually are pretty close." Wyldi confirmed.

"Oh. Then it's pretty likely." Lidyah sighed.

"Change course! We're heading to Breakneck Bog!" Astrid swerved Toothless around. "Uh… Wyldi? You've flown these waters before. Where is it?"

"Um…" Wyldi glanced up at the afternoon sun. "That way." She pointed to their right and the dragon riders turned their dragons in the direction.

"I hope he's alright. Those little dragons can be fierce." Astrid sighed.

"Watch out! Island, straight ahead!" Wyldi tapped Emerald and she dived straight down into the fog. Astrid stared after her, and then turned to the other riders.

"Well? Come on!" Astrid and Toothless dove into the fog, and the others followed.

Lidyah looked around. Everyone else had vanished. "Hosaf?" she called into the whiteness. "Astrid? Snotlout?"

"Over here!" Astrid sounded distant.

"Me too!" Hosaf's voice came from the other direction.

"Where is everyone?" Ruffnut's voice asked.

"I'm over here!" Lidyah called. A moment later she crashed into the side of a mountain and blacked out.

"What did you say?" Astrid called as she flew blindly through the fog. Lidyah didn't answer. "Anyone?"

"I'm still here!" Hosaf sounded unsure. "I think."

"Of course you're still there. If you aren't, then who's talking?" Tuffnut chuckled.

"Maybe a ghost." Snotlout said in a spooky voice.

"Ack! Don't do that, Snotlout!" Fishlegs ordered shakily.

"Nope. It's him. I can feel him." Tuffnut said.

"That's me, you idiot!" Ruffnut's voice was followed by a slapping sound. Astrid sighed.

"You guys need to-" Astrid hit something hard and blacked out.

"Need to what?" Hosaf asked. Astrid was silent. "Ooookay. That's creepy. First Lidyah stops talking, and now Astrid. Anyone still here?"

"Yeah! Me! I-" there was a "thwack" sound and Snotlout stopped talking.

"And now Snotlout. Perfect." Hosaf flew through the mist in silence. "This is creepy." He said again. Ebony growled softly. "What's wrong, boy?" Hosaf whispered. Suddenly, something dark loomed in front of him. He swerved wildly to the right and barely turned away in time. "Come on, we need to land." Ebony landed softly and Hosaf hopped off. He walked over to his right and nearly smacked into a stone cliff. "Good thing I didn't hit this…" he mumbled. Suddenly, something hit him from behind and he crashed into the cliff, blacking out.

Hiccup found himself dangling upside down in the dark by one leg- his metal leg. He glanced around, and since there was no light, he didn't see anything. "Uh… hello?" he said cautiously. At first he heard nothing, then he heard a Night Fury's growl. "Toothless?" he called, a little more loudly. He heard another growl, then another joined it. "Two… growls… two Night Furies…" Hiccup gasped, which brought on another round of growling. A third voice joined the two, then more and more. "Wild Night Furies… I must be on that island that Wyldi was talking about…" he muttered. He began swinging back and forth, trying to build up enough momentum to swing up to his trapped leg. When he did, he found it caught in a large crack in what felt like a rock face. He wiggled it free and crashed to the ground. This caused the Night Furies to growl again. He carefully struggled to his feet and squinted into the darkness. He heard rustling and saw light appear about ten or twenty feet away. He slowly began walking towards it, and the Night Furies moved away. "Where am I?" Hiccup mumbled. As he approached the light, he saw shapes in the darkness shuffling away. Hiccup stopped and held still, breathing softly. Suddenly, something big jumped on him and threw him to the ground.

AGH THE CLIFFHANGERS NOOOOOOOOOO

So yes. Lovely chapter. Review pleeeease? :)


	7. Chapter 7 -- Strange Things

**I don't know if I already mentioned this (don't think I did), but I wrote this about... a year and a half ago. Heh. So it might be a bit sillier than the stuff I write now.**

Astrid sat up and groaned, clutching her head. "Oww… what hit me?" she moaned. She glanced down and saw Stormfly lying, unmoving, on the ground beneath them. Astrid could feel Stormfly's powerful heart beating, so she knew she was still alive. Astrid looked up and saw the side of a huge cliff right in front of them, with some rocks broken off it from where she and Stormfly had hit it. "Ouch." She said out loud. "Well, at least the fog has lifted." She glanced around at the forest around her. Suddenly, she noticed Lidyah lying about ten feet away, at the base of the same cliff. Jumping off Stormfly's back, Astrid ran over to her and shook her shoulder gently. "Lidyah? Are you okay?" Lidyah moaned.

"Ow… my head hurts. Where are we?" Lidyah put a hand on her head and opened her eyes.

"Breakneck bog, I think." Astrid answered.

"Fitting name." Lidyah sat up, wincing, and glanced around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Vanished." Astrid shivered. "We really need to go after Hiccup."

"We ALSO have no idea where he is." Lidyah frowned. "Oh no. Where's Shard?" she and Astrid both looked around, but neither one saw Lidyah's ice-blue dragon. "Could be because she's invisible, though. She might vanish when she gets knocked out." Lidyah suggested. "Sometimes she vanishes when she sleeps."

"Could be. It would take forever to find her then. Let's try to wake up Stormfly, and then keep moving." Astrid said in her no-nonsense way.

"But we can't just leave her! Once she's woken up, she'll think I've deserted her!" Lidyah argued.

"We don't even know if she's here! She could have flown off for help or something!"

"But if she IS here…"

"We don't know! Look, Lidyah, Shard is not in any imminent danger. She's a dragon. She can defend herself. For all we know, Hiccup could be being roasted alive. We have to get our priorities straight." Astrid grabbed Lidyah's arm. "Just… come on."

"Alright." Lidyah agreed. "Let's go get Hiccup."

"Toothless! Boy am I glad to see you!" Hiccup laughed as Toothless began licking him happily. "Where are we, anyway?" Hiccup sat up as he heard the other Night Furies nickering in the darkness. Toothless headbutted him towards the light and Hiccup walked out, squinting in the sunrise. He was in the mouth of a cave in a huge stone crater on an unfamiliar island. "Where…?" Hiccup turned around and saw another Night Fury next to Toothless. "Toothless!" Hiccup was about to run to him when he saw the other Night Fury rubbing heads with him playfully. "So… you've already met these guys?" he asked, walking over. The other Night Fury, a mostly black one with dark green lines along its sides and amber eyes, backed away from Hiccup with a growl. Toothless yapped in the dragon's direction and it came back, sniffing Hiccup curiously. "Hi." Hiccup said, kneeling on the ground next to the dragon. It was a bit smaller than Toothless. The green-striped dragon seemed to be the only one that wanted to socialize with Toothless, as all the other Night Furies were keeping their distance. "Why…?" he muttered, then he saw the other dragons suspiciously eyeing Toothless's fake tail. "Oh. That'd do it. Come on, buddy, we've got to find the others." Hiccup started walking towards a stair-like climb out of the crater, and Toothless followed.

"Wait!" Lidyah put up her hand. "I heard something." She and Astrid froze and looked around. They had been roaming through the forest for some time now, and they were near a huge crater in the ground. Lidyah heard a rock fall down the side of the crater, and she crept closer. Suddenly, a black head poked over the edge. "Toothless!" she and Astrid said in unison.

"Wait. That makes no sense. I was riding Toothless, right? Then I crashed, and when I woke up, I was on top of Stormfly." Astrid looked confused.

"Oh well. What are you doing here, Toothless?" Lidyah asked him. Toothless tossed his head, then ducked into the crater again. A moment later, he hopped over the edge dragging Hiccup along with him.

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran over. Hiccup was unconscious. "Oh, I hope he's okay."

"Yeah, I bet you do." Lidyah giggled.

"What?" Astrid turned to her.

"Nothing." Lidyah put her hands behind her back and hid a smile.

"Whatever." Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's chest over his heart. "He's alive, at least." Toothless growled and nudged him. Hiccup rolled over.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled.

"Hiccup, wake up!" Astrid smacked him.

"Ow!" Hiccup sat up. "Where are we— AGH! IS THAT A DRAGON?!" Hiccup rolled backwards away from Toothless. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!" he yelled at Astrid and Lidyah. Toothless cocked his head at him, confused.

"Uh… Hiccup… you don't… remember?" Lidyah frowned. "Wonderful."  
"What? Don't remember what?" Hiccup backed slowly away from Toothless.

"We made peace with the dragons." Astrid stated.

"We what? We… what?" Hiccup stumbled on a rock and looked down at his foot. Seeing it was metal, he jumped backwards again and stumbled off the edge of the cliff. Toothless leaped forward and grabbed his tunic, holding him in mid-air. Hiccup froze. Toothless lifted him back onto the ground and dropped him, where he crumpled in a heap.

"Hiccup? You alright? Lidyah poked him. Toothless licked him.

"Wah!" Hiccup sat up straight as Toothless continued licking him. "Okay, so, maybe you could explain what's going on."

"…and then Alvin and your Dad became friends again, and recently Hosaf got a Scaldron and Mira got a Nadder and Jaria got a new species of dragon, then we flew out here to find more night furies and you vanished and Astrid and I smashed into a cliff while looking for you, then Toothless dragged you up, then you woke up and didn't remember everything I just told you." Lidyah took a deep breath. "Ya got all that?"

"I think so." Hiccup stood up from the rock he was sitting on. "So… the dra—Toothless needs my help to fly. Right?"

"Right." Astrid nodded.

"And I'm supposed to control something with my foot, right?"

"Right."

"But I don't remember how."

"Well, I guess you'll have to learn." Astrid gave him a shove and he stumbled into Toothless. Instinctively, he jumped back, then walked slowly over.

"Uh… hi… Toothless." He frowned. "Why is his name Toothless? He has teeth."

"He has retractable teeth. From what you told me, you called him that once and the name stuck." Astrid informed him.

"Uh… okay. Hi Toothless. Who actually has teeth." He muttered. Toothless stared at him expectantly.

"Y'know, this might be a lot easier if we just dropped you over a cliff again. You might get your memory back." Lidyah suggested.

"Lidyah!" Astrid snapped.

"What? It's been known to happen. I thought you liked violent solutions." Lidyah grinned.

"I-I-I really don't like the idea of throwing myself off a cliff." Hiccup stuttered.

"Understandable." Lidyah nodded. "I could push you off."  
"But I might get seriously hurt!" Hiccup protested.

"Toothless can rescue you after you bump your head a few times." Lidyah prepared to shove him and he hid behind Toothless.

"Lidyah, don't." Astrid groaned. "Let's just wait."

"For what? You think he's going to wake up and get all his memory back?" Lidyah frowned. "Let's just get this over with." She charged at Hiccup, who ran away.

Astrid groaned and ran after Lidyah, who was chasing after Hiccup. Toothless tried to knock Lidyah down with his tail, but missed and knocked Astrid down instead. Lidyah caught up to Hiccup and pushed him off the cliff. Toothless, who was watching, jumped after him. Astrid stood up and smacked Lidyah's arm.

"What?" Lidyah asked innocently.

"I told you not to do that." Astrid glared daggers at her.

"So? It was a good idea." Lidyah folded her arms as Toothless dragged Hiccup over the edge of the cliff again.

"Well, he doesn't look TOO beaten up." Astrid frowned at Lidyah again. "You still shouldn't have done that." Toothless growled.

"Okay, okay, fine." Lidyah backed away from Toothless.

"I'm still awake." Hiccup muttered. Toothless licked him. "Agh!"

"Great! Remember anything?" Lidyah asked, leaning down to look at him.

"I remember you tossed me over a cliff." Hiccup glared at her.

"Darn, it didn't work." Lidyah sighed. "Oh well."

"Guys! There you are!" Fishlegs flew into the clearing. "Uhh… what happened to Hiccup?"

"He fell down a cliff. Twice." Astrid stated.

"What? How?"

"The first time... I don't know. Toothless dragged him up here, and he'd lost his memory. The secon-" Astrid started to explain, but Fishlegs interrupted.

"Hiccup lost his memory? He doesn't remember who he is?!" Fishlegs started hyperventilating.

"Not ALL my memory." Hiccup quickly assured him. "Just… since about three and a half years ago, according to Astrid and Lidyah."

"Three and… that means you don't remember that we made peace with the dragons?!" Fishlegs asked.

"Nope. Don't remember any of that. Well, actually Astrid and Lidyah told me the events of the past three and a half years in a nutshell, so I kinda know what's going on. Kind of." Hiccup glanced warily at Toothless, who was hanging his tongue out of his mouth.

"Toothless knows you, at least. He won't hurt you." Astrid reminded him again.

"I know, I know, just… I don't know. Y'know?" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"No." Astrid folded her arms.

"Okay, fine. Fishlegs, where are everyone else?"

"Uh… I don't know. You're the first people I've found." Fishlegs glanced around.

"Okay… then we should go look for them?" Lidyah asked.

"Good idea." Hiccup stood up, started walking, and promptly got knocked off the cliff again by Hookfang diving towards them.

**AGH THE CLIFFHANGERS COUGH HACK CHOKE**

**Hahahahaha... I love writing memory loss. And reading it. **


	8. Chapter 8 -- Reunited

**And here we have... another chapter. Wow.**

Toothless roared and dove after him as Snotlout and Hookfang crashed into a tree.

"Ooh, ow ow ow." Snotlout groaned. Astrid kicked him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?!"  
"You just knocked Hiccup off that cliff for the third time in ten minutes!" Astrid growled and kicked him again.

"Ow, ow, ow. Okay, okay, sorry." Snotlout stood up and glanced around. "Where is Hiccup anyway?"  
"Probably at the bottom of the cliff." Astrid kicked him one last time and walked over to the edge.

"Wasn't my fault this time." Lidyah said, peering over the edge of the cliff.

"I know." Astrid watched as Toothless pulled the now-unconscious Hiccup over the cliff again.

"Poor Toothless must be tired of doing this over and over again." Lidyah said, squatting down next to Hiccup. She knocked on his head with her fist. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Five more minutes…" Hiccup mumbled.

"You said that last time. Wake up!" Astrid smacked him.

"Ow!" Hiccup sat up abruptly. "Ow, ow, ow. Why am I black and blue?"

"Because you fell down a cliff three times." Lidyah answered.

"I what? When?" Hiccup glanced around and Toothless began licking him. "Agh! Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup scrambled away.

"Oh great! You've got your memory back!" Lidyah grinned.

"Uh… what?" Hiccup looked confused.

"Of course, you lost the memories of what happened while you had lost your memory." Lidyah sighed. "You fell down a cliff and lost your memory and didn't remember Toothless so Astrid and I explained it to you and then I knocked you down the cliff again to try to get your memory back but it didn't work and then Snotlout and Hookfang knocked you down again and you regained it." She said in a rush.

"Ooooookay."

"How'd you lose your memory in the first place?" Astrid asked. "Do you remember that?"

"I remember waking up in a cave, then coming out and climbing out of… I think that pit right there," Hiccup gestured to the cliff he kept falling off of. "And falling. I was in a rush because I wanted to tell you guys that there…" his eyes widened. "That's right! There are Night Furies down there!"

"Night Furies? WILD Night Furies?!" Fishlegs let out a squeal of excitement.

"Wait. That means we're not on Breakneck Bog, we're on that Night Fury island that Wyldi told us about." Astrid concluded.

"Right. So, I saw a whole bunch of Night Furies, in different colors. Only one approached Toothless and I, the rest were wary of his tail."

"Fascinating!" Fishlegs began scribbling furiously in a small book that he retrieved from his pocket. "I've got to see them! We're going to learn so much!" He squealed again and Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Right. Sure. We just have to find a way to get down this cliff without falling." Lidyah glanced over the edge.

"Duh. Flying?" Snotlout shrugged and hopped onto Hookfang's back.

"Duh. No dragon?" Lidyah retorted.

"Well then ride with Hiccup or something, I'm not waiting around." Snotlout and Hookfang dove into the crater with Fishlegs and Meatlug close behind.

"Hey Astrid, give me a ride?" Lidyah asked.

"Sure." Lidyah swung herself on Stormfly's back, and the two dragons with their three riders flew into the crater.

"This is so cool!" Fishlegs breathed as he watched the Night Furies inside their cave.

"Don't get too close, they may get territorial." Hiccup advised as Fishlegs took a step towards the cave mouth. One of the larger Furies growled and Fishlegs stepped back.

"That one doesn't seem worried." Astrid pointed to the green striped small Night Fury that scrambled over to Toothless fearlessly and yapped at him playfully. Toothless waited for Hiccup to dismount, and then started scrapping with the smaller dragon.

"Do you think there are any hatchlings? Hatchlings are so cute." Hosaf asked.

"I didn't see—HOSAF?!" Hiccup spun around to see Hosaf and Ebony standing next to the cave. "How'd you get here?"

"I rode Ebony. How do you think?" Hosaf shrugged. "I can't fly by myself."

"Didn't you get lost in the fog like we did?" Lidyah asked, happy but confused at the sudden appearance of her younger brother.

"Yeah, and Ebony accidently smashed me into a wall. But that's okay." Hosaf rubbed Ebony's neck affectionately. "Then I heard you guys going in here and followed you. Night Fury hatchlings would be especially cute." Hosaf turned back to the cave.  
"There probably are. I mean, it looks like a pretty big… flock? Is that what you call a group of dragons?" Lidyah asked, turning to Fishlegs.

"Or herd. I think it can be either one." Fishlegs replied.

"Blah, blah, blah. Do we go in or stay out here cowering?" Snotlout asked, folding his arms.

"I think "stay out here" would be a better choice. If you want to march into a cave full of probably angry and threatened Night Furies, the most powerful dragon species out there, be my guest." Lidyah gestured toward the cave. "Well?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Snotlout mumbled. "Hey wait. Didn't you wake up in that cave, Hiccup?"

"Yeah."  
"Were you dismembered by territorial Night Furies?"

"No."

"Then I shouldn't be either." Snotlout hopped off Hookfang and marched towards the cave. He screamed, turning around and running as a flurry of plasma blasts drove him away.

"Maybe, Hiccup, you smell like a Night Fury since you're with Toothless so much." Astrid suggested.

"Possible." Hiccup slowly walked towards the cave entrance. A few growls were heard, but no fire. "Hey… wild Night Furies." He murmured. A small, mostly dark-purple one with black ears and feet poked its nose out of the cave and watched Hiccup curiously.

"You sure have a knack with dragons." Lidyah spoke a bit too loudly and the small dragon scampered back into the cave. "Whoops." Toothless stopped chasing the green-striped dragon and walked over to Hiccup.

"Can I name this guy?" Hosaf asked as the green-striped dragon sniffed Hosaf's foot curiously.

"Sure. Be my guest." Hiccup replied without turning around.

"Hi little dragon. Well, actually not very little." Hosaf scratched behind the dragon's ears affectionately. Ebony whacked his shoulder gently with his head. "Don't be jealous, Ebony." Hosaf stroked his neck.

"Hey kid, how about you name that dragon… Snotscream!" Snotlout suggested.

"That's gross." Hosaf stuck out his tongue at him. "How about… Moss?"

"Moss. So… dull." Snotlout huffed. "What about Snotmoss, or Mosscream?"

"Ignore him. He's an idiot." Wyldi called from inside the cave.

"Wyldi?! How'd you get in there?!" Hiccup called in shock.

"How do you think? The front door." Wyldi replied. "I've been around these guys for a while. They know I'm a friend."

"Can you tell them to let Hiccup in?" Hosaf asked.

"Maybe." Wyldi answered, and then began speaking in low tones to the Night Furies. The dragon riders heard yapping and growling from inside the cave. Moss grabbed Hiccup's pant leg in its teeth and began dragging him towards the cave mouth. Since none of the other dragons objected, Hiccup walked inside.

"Careful in there!" Astrid called to him.

"I will!" Hiccup replied as he disappeared through the cave mouth.

"Welcome inside the Night Fury nest." Wyldi called as Hiccup entered the damp cave.

"Uh, hi."Hiksmckscmn Hiccup said as the rest of the Night Furies began sniffing him curiously. Toothless, who had followed him in, was getting curious stares from the other dragons, but none seemed brave enough the approach him. "This is their nest?"  
"Yep. Only place I've found them, anyway." Wyldi was petting a dark-purple Night Fury hatchling who was purring contentedly.

"Hosaf would like that one." Hiccup gestured to it.

"I bet." Wyldi replied without looking up. "But don't try to take any of the hatchlings. Don't even touch them. Their parents will get mad."

"Okay." Hiccup edged away from the smaller Night Furies and walked over to a white dragon, the only in the cave. "Why is this one white? All the other ones are dark colors."  
"I think it's an albino." she answered.

"Hmm." The night fury rubbed up against him friendlily. Before either of the humans could say any more, however, a round potion of the wall began to glow bright blue and both of them stared at in in surprise. After a few moments, a tall girl with short black hair, wings, and dark brown eyes walked out of the wall.

"Who the heck are you?" Wyldi was the first to speak.

"I'm the Author." The girl introduced herself. "You can call me Author. I'm writing this story. I popped in to tell you that I ran out of plot and a going to teleport you all back to Berk which is being attacked by Outcasts."

"Outcasts? I thought Alvin made peace with us!" Hiccup said, straightening up from petting the white night fury.

"Did you miss the treacherous part of his name?" Author rolled her eyes.

"Okay then…"

"Hold on tight!" Author walked back to her portal in the wall.

"To what?" Wyldi asked.

"Never mind." Author walked into the portal and instantly all the dragon riders and their dragons found themselves back on Berk, in the midst of a Outcast attack.

**Really sorry about the whole sticking-myself-in-the-story thing. I really did run out of plot. Sorry.**

**AGH THE CLIFFHANGERS... why did I keep writing those? Meh. I must have been influenced by all the cliffhanger-y FFNs I was reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 -- The Attack

**Yesh, anuder wuvewy chalptar. I'm focused today.**

"Wha—what?" Astrid looked around, confused. "How'd we get here?"

"Some girl named Author teleported us here." Hiccup replied.

"What's "teleported"?" Hosaf asked. Before Hiccup could answer, an Outcast soldier swooped down on a monstrous nightmare and snatched him away.

"HEY!" Astrid yelled as the soldier whacked Hiccup with something and knocked him out.

"Oh great. The outcasts have dragons." Lidyah groaned.

"This is awesome!" Tuffnut cheered, watching a dragon-riding outcast set a house on fire.

"Stop staring. We have to help." Astrid elbowed him and jumped on Stormfly, taking off. Lidyah, since Shard teleported to Berk as well, climbed on her back and followed Astrid. The other dragon riders followed suit and began fighting the oncoming hoards.

"How many of these guys are there?" Hosaf panted, blasting yet another Outcast out of the sky.  
"Lots." Wyldi replied as Emerald blew up a ship with a plasma blast.

"Hey Wyldi, you never answered Hiccup's question about what Emerald shoots earlier." Lidyah called to her.

"Didn't I? She shoots both plasma blasts and acid, but both are weaker than a normal Night Fury or Changewing. For instance, her acid can't eat through iron."

"Yeah, but can it eat through my face?" Tuffnut asked, grinning.

"Shall we find out?" Ruffnut smirked.

"Maaaaaybe later. Watch out!" Fishlegs yelled as he swerved around an oncoming dragon.

"We'll take care of those guys. You guys go try to grab Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled to Astrid, Lidyah, and Wyldi. He, Fishlegs, and the twins started setting the soldiers on fire.

"Right." Astrid tapped Stormfly's side and the trio shot off.

Astrid squinted at the Outcast ships. "Do either of you see him?"

"Nope." Wyldi replied, looking almost bored as she shot another Outcast dragon out of the sky.

"Me either—there!" Lidyah pointed to Hiccup standing on the deck of one of the ships having a heated conversation with Alvin.  
"Darn." Wyldi sighed. "I can't melt that ship with him in it."

"Right… we need a different plan." Astrid frowned.

"You already have dragons, Alvin. What do you need with me now?" Hiccup asked, folding his arms.

"Sure I 'kin train dragons, but that doesn't mean I 'kin do it well, 'iccup." Alvin pointed to an Outcast clinging for dear life to a gronkle that had bucked him off.

"Right. You should know by now I won't train them for you."

"Ya think?" Alvin snapped his fingers and Savage dragged Hosaf out onto the deck.

"Lemme go, weirdo!" Hosaf kicked at him fruitlessly.

"Stop it!" Savage swatted at him.

"No!" Hosaf kicked Savage in the side and Savage tried to punch him. He missed and Hosaf ducked out of his grip. Without giving Savage time to grab him back, he dove over the side of the ship and swam towards the shore.

"Well, you just lost your leverage." Hiccup said with a smile. Alvin just smiled back.

"I 'ave plenty more." He snapped his fingers again and another Outcast pulled Tuffnut onto the deck, who was grinning happily.

"Tuffnut? Really?" Hiccup sighed.

"Hey, those dragon riding Outcasts are tougher than you'd think!" Tuffnut shrugged.

"Who else got caught?" Hiccup asked.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut. They're down there in the hold. Well, they used to be, anyway. They were all climbing out the window when I left."

"WHAT?!" Alvin glared at the Outcast holding Tuffnut, who backed away.

"Uh… the h-hold was flooded, s-sir. I only m-managed to get th-this one out." The soldier stuttered.

"Yeah. The window WAS underwater." Tuffnut nodded.

"Ugh… fine. I won't 'esitate to get rid 'o this pest if you don't cooperate." Alvin poked Hiccup's arm as he said this.

"Tuffnut, why are you grinning?" Hiccup asked, ignoring Alvin.  
"Because when you open a window under the water in a ship, the ship sinks." Tuffnut chuckled as Alvin realized that the water was coming up fast. He began running around yelling orders to his men, and Hiccup took this opportunity to grab Tuffnut and jump over the side of the boat.

"Why is the ship sinking?" Lidyah asked. The Lidyah and Wyldi had been watching the events on the boat as Astrid paced around in circles trying to think of a plan.

"What?" Astrid turned towards the boat just in time to see Hiccup and Tuffnut jump over the side. "Oh no."  
"What?" Wyldi asked.

"Hiccup can't swim with his metal leg." Astrid began running towards the water.

"Uh, yeah, that's bad." Lidyah ran after her. Tuffnut climbed onto the shore and cheered.  
"That was awesome!" he yelled.

"Tuffnut…" Astrid stopped to get her breath back. "Where's Hiccup?"

"Probably still in the water. Why?" his reply earned him a slap in the face by Astrid before she dove in the water to look for Hiccup. Unfortunately, since the water was too shallow, she hit her head on the bottom and knocked herself out, forcing Lidyah to jump in after her. She came up with Astrid a few moments later, then turned to see if she could spot Hiccup.

"There he is." Wyldi pointed to a waterlogged Hiccup being dragged back onto a ship by Alvin.

"Great. Now we have to go after him anyway. Why does he have to get in so much trouble?" Lidyah groaned.

"Because." Wyldi shrugged.

"Right. Where's everyone else?" Lidyah asked. Tuffnut pointed to the rest of the dragon riders, who were hanging out on a sunny rock.

"We need a plan." Astrid said, sitting up abruptly.

"Okay, I got one." Tuffnut said, standing up. "First, Ruffnut stands in front of a big rock. Then we have that weird dragon shoot acid at her face. If it melts, then we'll know!"

"No, you idiot. A plan to rescue Hiccup." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Well, then we could have Ruffnut stand in front of the prison wall where Hiccup's trapped, then shoot acid at it. Then her face and the wall would melt!"

"Actually Emerald's acid can't shoot through stone." Wyldi said.

"But Shard's can!" Lidyah realized. "Tuffnut, you've given me a great idea!"

"Of course I did." Tuffnut grinned.

"Okay, everyone over here…"

**Sorry Alvin. Your plans never work. It's a sad fact of life. Did I do okay with his accent?**


	10. Chapter 10 -- Rescue Attempt

Alvin shoved Hiccup in a cell and closed the door. "Comfortable?" he asked with a sneer.

"No actually, but thanks." Hiccup replied sarcastically. Alvin just chuckled and walked off. Hiccup sighed and sat down on the bench in the corner. "What is this… the fourth time?" he muttered to himself.

"Fourth seems about right." said a familiar voice from the adjoining cell.

"Great. Juuuust who I needed to make my day complete." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Aww, don't be so glum, Hiccup." Mildew smirked.

"How'd you get in here anyway?"

"I learned how he earned the title "treacherous"."

"Wow, same here." Hiccup frowned at the white-haired old man. "This seems awfully similar to the setup that time a while ago when you convinced me to free you and you learned about dragon training."

"Pity about that." Mildew shrugged. "We can't escape now anyway. Alvin's tightened security since we last escaped."  
"Of course he has." Hiccup stood up and looked around the dim hallway Mildew and his cells were located in, searching for any easy exits. Then he examined his cell door, looking for loose pieces of metal. He found one and yanked on it. It bent, but didn't break.

"You might have better luck if you weren't so frail." Mildew called.

"You think you can do better?"

"Well… no."

"Then don't bother me." Hiccup went back to yanking on pieces on metal as Mildew sat down and leaned against the wall.

Stormfly, Shard, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Ebony, and Hookfang flew through the air, seemingly by themselves.

"Get your foot out of my hair." A voice whispered from near Belch's head.

"My foot isn't in your hair. Your foot's in mine!" another voice replied from Barf.

"Pipe down!" A voice hissed from Stormfly's back.

"Fine." A strange green shape sat up from Belch's head. "I still don't see-"

"Sit down!" A blue shape rose up from Shard's back and shoved the green shape down.

"It was a really good idea of yours to paint ourselves the colors of our dragons." Fishleg's voice came from Meatlug.

"Thanks." Astrid replied from Stormfly.

"It doesn't work that well for Shard and I, though." Lidyah sighed. "She can't camouflage now, because I would stand out and give her away."

"The paint IS camouflage." Astrid pointed out. "And it's not supposed to be for when we land. We already sort of stick out. Bucket's the best painter we have, but even he's not THAT good."

"True."

"Bucket made most of you invisible… but he can't hide your eyes." Snotlout grinned at Astrid, who snorted and turned away.

"I can. Quiet, you guys, we're coming up to the island." She gestured for them to stay down and laid down on Stormfly's back.

Hiccup, after yanking at the bars on his door for almost an hour, finally managed to make a hole in the corner of the door big enough for him to squeeze through. Not wanting to get caught by the guard, he waited until the guard had made his rounds before squeezing through (not without scraping himself up considerably) and walking as quietly as possible down the hall. Mildew, who had been sleeping, woke up just in time to see him leave.

"GUARD! THE PRISONER IS ESCAPING!" Mildew yelled. Hiccup flinched and groaned as the guards ran down the hall and tossed him in a new cell.

"Thanks a lot." Hiccup frowned at Mildew.

"What? If I'm a good prisoner, they might let me out sooner." Mildew just grinned.

"If I had escaped, I MIGHT have come back and gotten you. If I do escape now, it's not likely." Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh, and got to work

bending bars again.

"I told you this would work."

"This is awesome."

"We can see them, and they don't even know we're here."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were hiding in the leafy branches of a tree on outcast island, and since they were painted green, they blended in perfectly.

"What is are these green trees even doing on outcast island? I thought they were all boney and leafless." Hosaf asked, looking around at the cluster of trees the dragon riders were standing in.

"I think some berkians planted them here when Alvin made peace with us." Lidyah explained.

"Ooookay." Hosaf glanced through the trees at the prison. "So, how do we know where Hiccup is?"

"There's only a small part of the prison for actual people. Most of it is for storing Alvin's various dragons." Astrid pointed to a small branch on the prison. "Hiccup will be in there."

"What if we accidently hit him?" Fishlegs asked.

"Someone will have to go down there and tap him a message in Bork code." Astrid decided. "The question is, who?"

"I don't know Bork code." Hosaf stated bluntly.

"Me either." Snotlout shrugged.

"Anyone else?" Astrid glanced around. Getting no reply, she continued. "Anyone want to volunteer?"

"I'll do it." Lidyah raised her hand.

"Great! Thanks Lidyah. We'll stay here with the dragons." Fishlegs looked relieved at not having to go.

"One last thing. Does anyone have a hammer?"

Hiccup let go of the bar and flopped to the ground. The bars on this door seemed stronger than the last one, too strong to bend. He sighed. He could only hope that the other riders would res—

tap tap taptap tap

Hiccup glanced up in surprise.

taptap tap taptaptap taptap tap tap tap

It was… a message in Bork code? Coming from the wall? One of the other riders must be out there! He put his ear to the wall and listened closely, translating the taps into words in his head.

…a…c...i…d…a…t…t…h…e…w…a…l…l…g…e…t…

…a…w…a…y…f…r…o…m…t…h…e…w…a…l…l…w…e…r…e…g…o…i…n…g…t…o…s…h…o…o…t…a…c…i…d…a…t…t…h…e…w…a…l…l…

Realizing what he was hearing, he began tapping a message of his own.

O…K…

After repeating it a few times, he backed away from the wall, putting as much distance between him and it as possible. He pulled his knees up to his chest and began to wait.

"Alright, we're good!" Lidyah called as she climbed back up the grove. She got no answer. "Guys?" she whispered. Suddenly, a net dropped on top of her and she let out a shriek. The next moment, she heard Alvin's laughter. "Oh. Wonderful." She muttered as she was dragged up the hill by some outcast soldiers. They tied her hands behind her back like the rest of the riders, who were lying in a heap by the biggest tree.

"That's all of them, let's go!" Savage called to some soldiers that had been searching the area, probably for Lidyah. The riders were tossed into a cart and carted off towards the jail.

"What happened?" Lidyah whispered to Astrid.

"We got jumped. They knew we'd come to the green grove. It was a trap." Astrid muttered darkly.

"Hey! No talking amongst the prisoners!" Alvin yelled and the girls were silent.

"So much for that plan." Fishlegs whispered. "Now we're all prisoners.

"I think it worked." Snotlout, who was lying on top on Astrid, whispered back. Astrid growled and wiggled out from under him.

"Well I think this is AWESOME!" Tuffnut yelled.

"What did I jus' say?!" Alvin growled.

"I dunno. Weren't you listening either?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup stretched out his legs. It had been at least half an hour since he got the message, and nothing had happened. Was it a trick? He wondered. Before he could debate this, however, the door to the prison opened and he heard voices, including Astrid, Savage, and Alvin's. Hiccup groaned inwardly. If Astrid was caught, probably the rest of the riders were as well. Alvin walked into his view, followed by Savage, and, as he had suspected, all of the other dragon riders. Alvin stopped and looked around.

"Hmm… not enough cells. I'll have to put you in pairs." Alvin turned to the riders. Snotlout quickly put his arm around Astrid's shoulders. Astrid promptly twisted his arm and threw him onto the ground. "And no, you don't get to choose your cellmates." Alvin pushed Astrid and Snotlout in a cell, Ruffnut and Tuffnut in another, and Fishlegs by himself. Hosaf was shoved into Mildew's cell, and Lidyah and shoved in with Hiccup.

"AGH! NOT YOU! YOU'RE THE DRAGON HATING GUY!" Hosaf shrieked, backing away from Mildew.

"Why put Fishlegs all by himself?" Lidyah asked Alvin.

"Just because." Alvin gave her a gap-toothed grin.

"Ooookay. Weirdo."In Snotlout and Astrid's cell, Snotlout tried to help Astrid to her feet but she slapped him away.

"Touch me, and I'll break your arm." She hissed.

"Okay, okay." Snotlout backed away innocently.

"Hey! Leggo of my back hair!" Tuffnut yelled.

"YOUR back hair? What about MINE?!" Ruffnut shouted back.

"Ohhh… we're never gonna escape! We're doomed! NO ONE CAN SAVE US NOW!" Fishlegs wailed.

"Wait… there is someone…" Hiccup's mind was drawn to a certain girl with a hybrid dragon…

**No, I am not shipping Wyldi with Hiccup. That was for dramatic effect.**


	11. Chapter 11 -- Here we come

**In my opinion, Wyldi is really funny. A lot the person she's based after. I don't think I already mentioned this, but Lidyah is based on me. Not her name, just her personality.**

**Anyway, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Wyldi had no idea how to fly a dragon.

It was true that she had ridden on Emerald for years, but that was riding. Flying a dragon was a whole different story. The other riders' dragons had returned from Outcast Island alone, so she knew they must be in trouble. Ordinarily she would ride Emerald, but Emerald's blasts weren't powerful enough to blast through an outcast prison wall. Toothless's plasma blasts could, so he was she dragon she had to ride,

"Okay… so…" Wyldi hopped onto the midnight-blue dragon's back and slipped her feet into the stirrups. "So… do your thing! Fly! Giddyup! Yee-ha!" Wyldi began poking Toothless's side with her foot. Toothless gave her a sideways glance, as if to say, "Who are you and why are you poking me". "Okay then. Uh, dragon… what's your name? Toothless, right. Toothless, here's the deal. Your rider, other half, whatever, Hiccup, has been kidnapped by outcasts and is stuck on outcast island with the rest of the riders. I'm the only one that didn't go with them, and that's the reason I'm still here and not locked up in an outcast prison. I don't know how to fly you, but if you help me I'm sure I can figure it out. Okay?" Toothless just stared at her. "Okay. Let's go!" Wyldi tilted the pedal and they zoomed off.

"My hair!"

"MY hair!"

"We're doomed!"

"DRAGON HATER!"

"Don't touch me."

"You have beautiful eyes…"

"HICCUP! WE NEED A PLAN!"

"Agh!" Hiccup covered his ears to block out the noise from all the people in the room. The Thorston twins were fighting over each other's hair, Fishlegs was wailing about the end of the world, Hosaf was throwing a screaming fit over Mildew, Snotlout and Astrid were fighting… again… and Lidyah was prodding him for a plan. "EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Hiccup yelled as loud as he could. The room was silent. "Thank you."

"Congratulations on inheriting your Dad's tone of authority." Astrid broke the silence.

"Um… okay then. I know things look pretty hopeless, but-" he was cut off as everyone started jabbering again. "QUIET!" the room was silent again. "Really. You need to stop doing that. My voice is going to give out." Hiccup took a deep breath. "But there's one person we're forgetting."

"Who?" Astrid asked.

"Wyldi,"

"Oh yeah. We had forgotten her." Lidyah nodded.

"AND all our dragons. If Wyldi can get them all together, she could get us out. Well, if she knows we're here. And if she can ride Toothless. Where is Toothless, anyway?" There was no reply. "Anyone?"

"No idea." Lidyah shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since he went into that Night Fury cave back on that… Night Fury island." Astrid smacked Snotlout as he tried to touch her again.

"And I haven't seen him since we teleported…" Hiccup muttered.

"Why did we 'teleport' anyway?" Hosaf asked. "What's that even mean?"

"I guess it means suddenly go from one place to another. That's what we did." Lidyah pointed out.

"Right. Anyway, this girl came out of the wall, said she was an author, and zapped us back to Berk. That's all. But no one has seen Toothless since then?"

"I have." Ruffnut paused yanking Tuffnut's hair to reply. "I saw him wandering off with that wild girl while I was getting captured by outcasts."

"And you didn't think to mention it until now?!" Hiccup glared at her.

"Nope. Way too busy." Ruffnut went back to fighting over hair. Hiccup sighed.

"Alright, so, now we know Wyldi has Toothless. That's hopefully good."

"Can she melt-" Tuffnut began, but Hiccup cut her off.

"We'll work on face-melting later. For now, we need a plan."

"Okay. Where should we start?" asked Fishlegs, who was over his panic attack.

"Hosaf, grab Mildew's staff and hit him on the head with it." Hiccup instructed. Hosaf complied and Mildew flopped over, unconscious.

"Why bother?" Snotlout asked.

"Because last time I tried to escape, I ALMOST escaped, he called the guard on me." Hiccup replied, glaring at the sleeping old man.

"Right. So, what's the plan?" Astrid asked.

"YEEEE HAAAA!" Wyldi cheered as she and Toothless shot over the ocean. Toothless rolled his eyes. "What? Don't you think this is fun?" Wyldi grinned at him, then turned to make sure Emerald could keep up. "So, do either of you know where this outcast island place is?" Toothless groaned. "What?" I've lived on top of Berk all my life. Don't expect me to know my way around." Wyldi shrugged and poked Toothless with her foot again. "Giddyup!" Toothless smacked her with his ear plate. "Well how DO you tell a dragon to go faster?" Emerald let out a warbling chuckle as Toothless growled. "Whatever. We just need to get there and rescue people, then we'll go back and you won't have to stand me anymore. Deal?" Toothless made a growling/cooing sound which Wyldi deciphered as a "yes". "Okay then. Look! There it is!" Wyldi lifted one arm from the handholds on the saddle to point at a looming shape in the distance. "Outcast island."

"Wha…?" Mildew sat up to see all the dragon riders crowded around the bars of their cells, talking about some plan. Quickly he lay down again, pretending to be unconscious so he could hear.

"I just wish we could tell Wyldi about this so we could coordinate…" Hiccup muttered.

"This whole plan is leaning on the idea that Wyldi is coming at all. How do we even know? What if she went back up to the top of the island and is eating a coconut or something?" Snotlout folded his arms.

"What's a coconut?" Hosaf asked.

"It's… never mind." Snotlout reached a hand towards Astrid and she glared at him.

"We just have to hope. If we're in here for days without being rescued, we'll just have to find some other way out." Hiccup glanced around the room at the riders. "So does everyone know the plan?"

"Not us!" Ruffnut cheered. She and Tuffnut whacked their heads together with a clang.

"Yeah, that doesn't matter. I didn't think you'd be listening, so, I left you out. You'll just get grabbed or something." Hiccup turned to Hosaf and Mildew's cell. "Hey! Mildew is awake!" Hosaf promptly grabbed Mildew's staff and knocked him out again.

"One last time, okay?" Wyldi was lying on her stomach next to the two crouching dragons, Toothless and Emerald. "Emerald and I sneak down through that back exit and knock out any guards we come across. Toothless will wait until he hears this small bomb go off that shows where we are, wait a few seconds for us to get clear, then blast down the wall. Emerald, I, and the dragon riders will climb on the two of you (I hope you can carry all of them) and we'll fly off. Okay?" the two dragons growled approvingly. "Okay. Emerald, off we go!" Wyldi slid down the hill with Emerald close behind. The girls snuck through a doorway, and began stealthily sneaking through the halls, avoiding the guards. Eventually, however, they crashed right into one.

"Hey! What are you doing here, girl?" the guard asked, pointing his spear at her. Emerald had ducked behind a corner before he could spot her.

"Uh… sightseeing. I heard Outcast Island was lovely this time of year. Especially the prisons. I was looking forward to seeing all your dragon species." Wyldi tried to look innocent.

"How did you get here?" the guard still looked suspicious.

"On… Trader Johann's ship."

"The last time he was here was a month ago!"

"Yeah. I've been wandering around the island the whole time. Can you stop pointing that thing at me? It's dangerous."

"Of course it is, it's a spear. Fine, follow me and we'll go see the dragons. And then you'll leave." The guard turned and walked down another passage. Wyldi followed, with Emerald close behind.

"You acted like you'd never had tourists before." Wyldi remarked as she wandered past some angry dragons.

"We haven't." the guard replied.

"Really? I can think of lots of people who would want to visit the famous Outcats Island dragon exhibit."

"Really? Maybe we should charge people to come here. A sheep maybe, to see the dragons…" the guard began mumbling, and didn't notice when Wyldi snuck off.

"That was weird." She whispered as she caught up with Emerald around the next bend. Emerald nickered in reply. They started walking again, and before long they heard sounds of arguing.

"My hair!"

"MY hair!"

"Your eyes…"

"I'll break your arms."

"Sounds like the riders." Wyldi chuckled quietly, and walked into the hallway that the cells were located in. "Hi guys!"

"Wyldi!" Lidyah exclaimed.

"I told you she'd come!" Hiccup turned to Snotlout triumphantly, who grumbled and folded his arms.

"Quick, get us out!" Fishlegs glanced back and forth as though expecting a guard to come in any minute.

"Hang on, hang on…" Wyldi took the small bomb from her pocket.

"What's that for?" Hosaf asked.

"Are you going to blow something up?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked in unison.

"Yes, I am." Wyldi set the bomb next to an empty wall and called Emerald over. "Emerald, fire." She gestured to the bomb and Emerald let out a burst of fire at the bomb, which lit. "BACK AWAY!" Wyldi yelled and everyone backed off. The bomb exploded and smoke filled the room.

**AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *kaff kaff kaff* Darn smoke.**

**kaff.**

**Reviewwwww? Anyone? :D**

**So, that'll be all the chapters for now. See ya later alligators.**


	12. Chapter 12 -- The Escape

A shout-out to nightfly123 for being my second favorite-er, as well as following me. Thanks, chum!

The riders coughed and waved at the heavy smoke

"What good was THAT?" Astrid asked, pointing at the barely-singed wall.

"Duh. It was an explosion. Explosions are awesome." Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Duh." Tuffnut rolled his eyes as well.

"No, actually, it was a signal. Everyone, stay back!" Wyldi backed into the far corner of the room as a plasma blast ripped through the wall, blowing it to pieces.

"Toothless…?" Hiccup muttered.

"Yep." Wyldi grinned as Toothless bounded through the giant hole in the wall. He grabbed Hiccup's cell door in his teeth and ripped it off its hinges, being careful not to hit him as he did so. As soon as he was finished with this, he began rubbing up against Hiccup affectionately.

"Yeah, I missed you too, bud." Hiccup stroked him happily. Emerald was burning the locks off the doors with her acid while Wyldi unlocked others. Just as everyone was freed, angry shouts were heard from down the hall.

"Let's have the reunion back on Berk. TIME TO GO!" Wyldi yelled as the riders ran out the hole in the wall and up the hill, followed by Emerald and Toothless.

"Hey… where are our dragons?" Lidyah asked.

"They came home to find me, they're still there. We'll have to all pile on Toothless and Emerald. Come on everyone, hurry!" Wyldi yelled, and the riders began clambering on dragons. Hiccup, Lidyah, Hosaf, and Astrid boarded Toothless while Wyldi, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Hosaf boarded the other. Emerald was slightly longer, being half Changewing, so she could carry more people on her back. The two dragons took to the air and sped towards Berk, much to the guards on the ground's annoyance. Especially Alvin.

"Darn dragon riders! I 'idn't even 'ave time to have them train one dragon!" Alvin threw his sword into the ground and grumbled angrily before marching back into his base to plan his revenge.

Wow, second-to-last chapter! Maybe I'll finish this today.


	13. Chapter 13 -- Goodbyes

It was dusk when the dragon riders returned, but the village was still bustling with activity. When someone spotted the two dragons piled high with people, he gave a shout and everyone ran to meet them. Hiccup was grabbed in a bone-crushing hug by Stoick as soon as he dismounted, as were some of the other riders by their parents. The dragons were quickly fed, as they were exhausted from carrying so much and flying so far, and the riders other than Hiccup and Wyldi were reunited with their own. After the celebration was over, the riders met to talk.

"So, Wyldi, what will you do now?" Lidyah asked.

"Probably go back to the top of the island, maybe eat some coconuts." She shrugged.

"Ha! Knew it!" Snotlout punched Hiccup in the arm.

"Ow!" Hiccup rubbed his arm and walked away.

"I still don't know what a coconut is." Hosaf looked confused.

"It's a fruit." Wyldi explained.

"A fruit?! I HATE fruit!" Hosaf looked disgusted.

"Whatever."

"Do you think you'll ever visit? You'll always be welcome in Berk." Hiccup smiled.

"I better be. I saved your skins." She grinned.

"Yeah-" Hiccup began, but Snotlout interrupted him.

"We totally could have gotten out on our own. If you'd given us a few more hours we totally could have escaped." He bragged.

"In "a few hours", as you put it, Alvin could have killed any of us." Astrid glared at him.

"Of course, darling." Snotlout grinned at her. She grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Well, I'm gone. See ya!" Wyldi hopped on Emerald and flew off.

"I hope we'll see her again." Fishlegs remarked. "Her dragon was awesome."

"Hey, WE have dragons. We can visit HER." Hiccup pointed out.

"True."

"I need to go fly Ebony. Can you get back to work on the helmet thing, Hiccup?" Hosaf asked, hopping on Ebony.

"Sure." Hiccup smiled as Hosaf and Ebony flew off. "I don't have anything else to do."

"I'm going for a fly on Shard. We really need to work on some more complicated maneuvers, like barrel rolls. See ya!" Lidyah and Shard shot into the sky.

"We need to pick up some new helmets." Tuffnut said, turning towards the forge.

"Yeah, ours are kind of banged-up… from banging them." Ruffnut grinned as the twins walked off.

"I need my beauty sleep." Snotlout said simply, and marched towards his house.

"I guess that leaves us." Astrid said, coming up from behind Hiccup.

"I need to work on the helmet…" Hiccup shrugged.

"Well I don't have anything to do. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

THE END

And zees eez de end of my wuvewy fanfeection. Oh vell. Tune in next time for more wuvewy FFNS! (If I ever get around to posting them...)

I just realized that Lidyah never got her father back. Hmm. Maybe I'll write that into the sequel I started writing about a year ago...


End file.
